


I Hope You’re Ready, Princess

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pet Names, Teasing, light dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Giving and receiving a bit of after party comfort with Jumin...~





	I Hope You’re Ready, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is my first official commission. This was written for @rainbowscythe(tumblr). It took a bit longer to get this done than I wanted it to but with what’s been going on health-wise I ended up restarting the fic three times because I wasn’t happy with what I was writing. It’s been a really cool experience having people interested in commissioning me! If you want to check out what I do go to my commiss.io(https://commiss.io/casualpastelgay)! This fic contains light dd/lg, teasing, dirty talk, begging, petnames, and the promise of a long night with Jumin.

A very clear array of wrinkles had been formed across Jumin’s brow, they had been there for so long it was as if they were carved into stone. You both had just returned from a party, and who had to be there? Jumin’s father, toting along a new trophy girlfriend.

You knew how upset it made Jumin to see his father behave that way, it was even more evident how he avoided being near his father, despite his father trying to get to him. Crowded parties have their perks; you supposed.

Jumin let out a long, yet soft, sigh as he hung up his keys by the front door to the penthouse you shared with him. The soft jingling of the keys brought a flash of white darting up to say hello to him.

“You’re worrying Elizabeth.” You chided, attempting to sound as playful as possible as Jumin gathered the soft, now purring, cat in his arms. “And you’re worrying me…”

Jumin looked up from Elizabeth’s neck fur, which he had buried his face in. “I’m sorry, MC, my father just…” He trailed off into another, deeper sigh.

You took a few steps closer to Jumin, his grey eyes softening as he once again took in how breathtaking you looked in the blue dress that he had surprised you with. Noting how well it matched your hair when he had first seen it on you.

He set Elizabeth down on one of her cat towers, which she perched on, watching as the two of you embraced. You reached up on your toes slightly to rest your chin on Jumin’s shoulder. The cologne he wore smelled fantastic, it was like transferring yourself into a world that contained only him.

“I should be the one comforting you, my Princess.” Jumin hummed, pressing his lips softly to your cheek.

A faint pink colored your cheeks at his choice of words. “You’re the one who needs comforting right now.” You reasoned with the businessman, which caused him to chuckle softly. If anything, at least he was now smiling.

One of Jumin’s hands traced down the back of your dress, causing faint shivers to run up your spine. “I suppose you are quite good at comforting.” He mused, his hand now on the small of your back, pulling you closer to his body.

It felt so nice to be so close to him, he seemed so distant at the party. You knew it was stress on his part, but you needed this closeness.

“I should’ve had this dress tailored to be shorter, what a shame.” Jumin sighed, leaning back slightly to look you in the eyes before pressing a deep kiss to your lips. He held you close, his lips possessive, but still soft and caring. Like the man you knew he was.

Your breath hitched as Jumin’s fingers traced designs on your outer thigh, the hand on your back moving back up your body in a calculated search for the zipper. “You will allow me to comfort you now, won’t you, Princess?” Jumin broke the kiss to ask the question, his lips still only a hair away from yours.

“Yes, Daddy.” You all but moaned, head already reeling from the affection he was already showering you.

A deep noise of approval made its way from Jumin’s throat. He loved when you called him that. He adored you all the time, but when you let him have you in this way… It really made him feel special that he was chosen for himself rather than something surface level like his looks or his money.

His lips moved to your throat as he unzipped your dress, helping you out of it until it fell to the floor around your feet. Jumin’s fingers traveled across your searing skin. The slight reactions to each of his touches made the both of you feel undone.

You mewled, clutching at him as you stood in front of your still fully dressed lover in only a bra and panties.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” Jumin’s eyes danced, he knew exactly what was the matter, but it was always more entertaining to have you tell him what you wanted.

“Touch me, please, Daddy.”

Your breath hitched again when his fingers moved to your thighs. “How about here, Princess?” Jumin asked, slowly, painfully slowly, moving his fingers closer to where he knew you wanted them.

“N-no, please, Daddy, my panties!” You pleaded, wiggling as you tried to prompt his fingers where you wanted them.

Jumin’s fingers stopped as you wiggled, and you suddenly found yourself scooped into his arms, your shoes slipping off your feet. He carried you until he had you against the kitchen wall, then set you back down. “Stay still.” He demanded, his voice still soft.

“Yes, Daddy.” You bit your lip, leaning back against the wall as an almost feral urge to be touched by Jumin took over you.

A pointed smirk crossed Jumin’s expression, although his eyes were still full of affection. “Good, good Princess.” He cooed, one hand holding you steady as the other pressed a long finger sharply against your panties.

You yelped, wishing you felt the full impact of his finger rather than having instead of having the panties in the way.

“My dear, you are soaked.” Jumin teased, tracing his finger lightly over where your clit resided, hidden away under the soft lace.

The feeling was absolutely maddening. You needed more of him. “Daddy…” A groan crossed your lips as you attempted to keep your knees from knocking. You wanted to grind on his finger, but you knew if you moved he would just pull it away.

Jumin hummed in approval of how hard you were working for him. “You’re doing so well today, Princess.”

His approval already made you practically see stars, it was only intensified when Jumin slipped your panties to the side and rubbed his thumb against your throbbing clit.

“F- Daddy!” You whined, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside you.

Jumin could feel you coming undone in his arms; he relished it, he wanted you to feel all of him, all he could give you. But teasing you first led to better results in the long run.

Two lithe fingers slipped inside you, while his thumb still pampered your clit. “How does that feel?” Jumin murmured, his teeth grazing your neck as he backed you even more against the wall.

You could barely respond other than breathy moans, trembling as he slowly quickened the movements of his fingers, only to remove them when he felt your body getting to close to an edge.

“Why… Daddy please.” You begged, desperate to feel his touch. You had been so close, so fucking close.

Jumin kissed you softly caressing your body as he felt your heartbeat start to go back to a more normal speed. “Wouldn’t you rather my cock bring you to orgasm, Princess?” He nipped at the shell of your ear, then swiped his tongue against it, causing you to shudder.

“Oh… Yes… Yes, please, Daddy!” You pleaded with him, eyes full of need, which Jumin took great pleasure in.

You found yourself scooped up once again, another scorching kiss shared between the two of you as he carried you away to his bedroom. Jumin would, no doubt, keep you up for the rest of the night. Especially with the next words his growled into your ear.

“I hope you’re ready, Princess.”


End file.
